1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method for reducing electromagnetic interference thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which expands a grounded area provided on a circuit board, thereby reducing electromagnetic interference, and a method for reducing electromagnetic interference thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) are used to display an image on a TV, a laptop computer, a desktop computer or other device known in the art. The display apparatus such as a LCD may be generally connected to an external device in a wireless or wire manner.
Such a display apparatus comprises a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB has a signal processing element, a storage element, and a microcomputer for controlling operation of the display apparatus located thereon and is also provided with a pattern which serves as a passage allowing signals to be transceived among the respective elements.
In particular, the PCB may be affected by its own noise and by electromagnetic interference from other elements, and thus causes a malfunction of the display apparatus. That is, if the display apparatus is connected to an external device through a connector provided on the PCB in a wire manner or if the connector is brought into contact with the PCB, an electromagnetic interference (EMI) noise is generated and thus causes a malfunction such as noise on a display scene of the display apparatus.
The EMI noise is more frequently generated in a cable connector which is connected to a connector disposed at a cable connected to an external device such as a personal computer. In order to reduce the EMI noise, a conventional display apparatus uses an auxiliary device such as a gasket or a shield cover. However, this auxiliary device increases a manufacturing cost of the display apparatus.
Also, there has been a demand for a display apparatus which is capable of reducing an EMI noise and also reducing a manufacturing cost.